


It Figures

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley is getting married… to Blaise Zabini that is. It's been seven years since the fall of Voldemort and since Harry Potter has seen Draco Malfoy. Somehow fate has put them in each other's lives yet again. "It figures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Story first posted: Mar 26, 2007

Voldemort was dead, as in really dead, and not coming back. Harry ran after Tonks, who headed to the dungeons to find Remus. The castle that housed the Dark Lord and many of his minions was crumbling because much of the magic that held it up was tied to Voldemort.

"Get out of here, Harry," Tonks yelled to him as she checked another empty cell. "The whole place could come down at any second."

"Not without you and not without Remus," Harry yelled back. "I'll check down this way."

Harry did a quick spell to locate anyone alive. He got a point from his wand just as he heard Tonks cry out.

"Remus, oh thank Merlin."

Harry's wand was pointing in the opposite direction from Tonks.

"Harry, I found him," Tonks called. "He's alive but I need to get him to St. Mungo's.'

"There's someone else here. I'm going to check."

"I've got to carry him past the wards to Apparate. We have to get out of here, Harry," she yelled from down the hall.

Harry continued to follow the point of his wand. "If there's another prisoner here, I'm not going to leave them. Get out with Remus. I'll meet you at St. Mungo's."

"Hurry," Tonks yelled back.

Debris was falling and the walls were rattling. Harry could sense the danger, but something was pulling him to follow his wand down a small stretch of cells. When he came to the cell on the end, he tried the door. It surprised him that it was unlocked, but then he realized that it must have been locked with magic. He looked into the small cell and saw a thin body curled up in foetal position. His heart skipped a beat when realized that the person was wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

Harry shook the person's shoulder. "Wake up, we have to get out…"

The head fell back and Harry saw the face. It was Draco Malfoy, battered, bruised and unresponsive, his left arm badly mangled. His matted hair was so dark with dirt that Harry hadn't noticed it was blond.

"Never mind," Harry whispered under his breath and drew Malfoy up in his arms.

Wondering if the wards had fallen yet, Harry tried to Apparate without success. He would have to get out on foot. Malfoy was fairly light and as Harry carried him out, he began to wonder how long he had been kept in that dungeon. They were almost past the ward when Malfoy began to stir. Grey eyes stared at his face in disbelief.

"Potter?" Draco mumbled.

"Yeah," Harry whispered as he kept Draco's stare.

Malfoy closed his eyes and whispered, "It figures."

Harry Apparated them to St. Mungo's. He tried to wake Malfoy back up to no avail. It was chaotic as Healers, Mediwitches, patients and loved ones raced around the large sitting room that had been turned into a makeshift triage unit. None of the Healers seemed to be interested in treating Malfoy.

With Malfoy still clutched in his arms, Harry approached the wizard who seemed to be the Healer in charge, "Why aren't you checking him?"

"He's a Death Eater."

"He is not. I found him. He was their prisoner."

The Healer turned away from him without responding. Harry grew impatient and for the first time in his life decided to use his name, "Do you know who I am?"

The man stared back at him and then the scar on his forehead. The man nodded.

"Treat him, now," Harry said emphatically.

The wizard nodded and whisked them away to a small private room.

Once Harry was assured that Malfoy was being seen to, he went off in search of Tonks and Remus. They were in a private room upstairs. Remus greeted Harry with a bone crushing hug and eyes full of tears.

"You did it, Harry. Your parents would be so proud," Remus whispered, his voice hoarse.

Harry couldn't answer. If he spoke, the tears would come and they most certainly would not stop. He simply nodded in Remus' embrace. Harry felt Tonks kiss the back of his head and lean against his back. He took a deep breath before pulling away. Everything was going to be fine.

He composed himself then said, "It was Draco Malfoy that I found. Did you know he was there?" He asked Remus.

"No, I was only there two days. I didn't see anyone else," Remus answered and looked to be thinking about what it could mean.

"I'm going to make sure he's all right. Let Ron and Hermione know. He's on the second floor."

Tonks and Remus both nodded.

"I'll come back later," Harry added as he headed out the door.

**************

Voldemort was dead. Harry was having a hard time grasping the concept and what it meant. He sat by Malfoy's bed and watched him sleep. The Healer had taken care of the cuts and bruises and cleaned him up. He was in a clean hospital gown and sleeping quietly. They treated him for dehydration. The Healers told Harry that with a few days of rest and food he'd be as good as new. Harry hardly believed that.

As Harry stared at Malfoy's fair skin and chiseled features, he couldn't help but notice for the first time in his life that Draco Malfoy was handsome. Harry laughed to himself. What an odd thing to think at such a moment. Still he questioned why they kept meeting over and over. Why had they always fought? And why had Harry had to kill Voldemort and then find Draco Malfoy's abused body in a dungeon? Nothing made sense. Harry looked at the thick webbing of scars across Malfoy's left forearm. He could only guess that the Dark Mark had been forcibly removed.

Ron and Hermione burst into the room. Hermione flung her arms around him. "Oh Harry, Remus said you were here. I almost didn't believe him." Her tears flowed freely and she kissed his cheek.

"You really scared us there, mate. Disappearing so quickly," Ron said, obviously trying to keep his composure.

Harry explained to them, "I heard Tonks say something about finding Remus in the dungeons. I followed her."

"And you found Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He looked pretty bad. I think he'd been there a fairly long time. The Healers fixed him up."

Ron held out his hand to help Harry out of his chair. "We should go. Mum's going spare over you. Everyone's back at the Burrow."

"Yeah. Okay. Just give me a sec, all right?"

Ron nodded. Hermione walked out with Ron and they waited for Harry just outside the doorway.

Without knowing why, Harry took Malfoy's hand in his own. He couldn't imagine where his life was going from here. Harry also couldn't help but wonder if Draco Malfoy would ever stop dogging him.

"It's over, Malfoy. I hope that your Dark Mark is gone inside and out. Maybe we can both get on with our lives now."

Releasing Malfoy's hand, Harry left, not hearing Draco murmur, "Potter."

*********************

Seven years later…

There were a least 200 people invited to the Weasley-Zabini engagement party. Family and friends from both sides, in addition co-workers and Ministry officials. In the seven years since the defeat of Voldemort there had been many engagements, weddings, and children born. There had been a veritable wizard baby boom. It really wasn't a surprise. That was the type of thing that happened after times of turmoil. It was a time of reunion and renewal. It was not a surprise that the lovely twenty-four-year-old Ginevra Weasley, one of the leading junior curse breakers for Gringott's, was getting married. It was a surprise that Harry Potter, He-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was not the groom.

It was well known that the two had been childhood sweethearts. Since that time the two were often seen in each other's company at Quidditch matches as well as meals at some of the wizarding world's most popular establishments. Until the Weasley-Zabini engagement had been announced three weeks earlier in the _Daily Prophet_, no one other than family and close friends knew that Blaise Zabini had long been courting the only Weasley daughter.

Harry heard pecking at the window. Ginny's owl had a message reminding him to come by that afternoon to pick up his boutonniere. All family and wedding party members were to wear them to the engagement party that evening. He sighed and fed the barn owl a treat. He decided it was to best get it over with so he Apparated just outside her wizarding London flat.

She answered the door after the second set of knocks. "Oh, wow, Harry, that was fast."

"I figured you'd need some time later to get ready." He embraced her warmly and she shut the door behind him.

"I was a little nervous you might pull one of your disappearing acts," she said, leading him to the kitchen where a stack of boutonnieres and corsages were spread out on the table.

"I wouldn't do that. Don't worry, I'll make an appearance," Harry said as he took the white rose that Ginny held out to him.

Ginny stomped her foot. "No, not an appearance. You will come. You will eat, drink, dance and feign the utmost happiness for me. It's important."

Ginny stared at Harry as he eyed the rose with sad eyes.

"When are you going to set aside your misery?" she asked him.

"What?" He questioned, not looking up.

"You wear it like a noose around your neck and you're just waiting for the bottom to fall out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's been seven years and you still aren't living, Harry."

"I have a life, thank you."

"You play Quidditch. That's it. What else do you do? Who else do you see besides me, Ron and Hermione?"

"I see people."

"Who?"

"Dean, Neville…"

"Both of them told me how glad they are that you're coming because it had been over a year."

Harry looked at her pointedly and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm the one who gets to say all the awful stuff, the stuff you don't want to hear, the stuff no one else, not even Hermione, will say."

He couldn't look at her. It hurt far too much.

"Harry, I love you," she continued. "And I get to say these things not because of our friendship, which I cherish," she stressed. "But because no one can ever hurt me the way you did. No one else can be this honest with you. As much as I love Blaise, there are these moments when I can't help wonder what it would be like if…if…"

"Don't say it," Harry said with delicate care.

"If you were straight."

"And you think I don't?"

"I know you do and that's the point," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm and turning him to face her.

"All your friends and family, we all love you and we're tired of wondering when you are going to get on with your life. So you come tonight and charm a smile on your face if you have to. Don't you dare come with that scowl and those sad wanting eyes. Don't you dare make me see you so miserable on what should be one of the happiest nights of my life. And don't you dare not show or come late or leave early."

Harry knew just how serious she was, so he hugged her and whispered, "I'll be there."

"Good."

"Stay for a cuppa?" she asked as she pulled away form the embrace.

"Sure." He smiled and took a seat at the table.

"Draco should be by any minute to pick up his boutonniere," she said nonchalantly while filling the kettle with water.

"Ginny," Harry spoke in warning.

"What?" She feigned innocence.

"Why are you still pushing that?"

"Just because."

Harry stood and picked up his flower.

Ginny glared at him. "Stay."

"I'm gonna go."

"He'll be there tonight. You might as well stay for tea." Ginny placed the kettle on the stove.

"Gin, why are you pushing this?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I've gotten to know Draco pretty well these last two years and I can't help but think the two of you might make a good match."

"You, my dear, are crazy."

"Why?"

"You know what we were like in school."

"And you haven't changed?"

"Not the point," Harry said softly.

"Sure it is, stay."

"It's been seven years since I last saw him. It can wait for tonight."

"Well, at least promise me you'll be friendly."

"Did Ron promise?"

"Yes," Ginny answered with a sly smile.

"Fine. I will be perfectly nice to Draco Malfoy."

There was a knock at the door. Ginny smiled. Harry raised his wand, gave her a wink and then Disapparated.

*********************

Harry decided to come to the party with Ron and a very heavy-with-their-second-child Hermione. The Zabini estate was quite impressive and the party was being hosted in the grand ballroom. Harry and Ron escorted Hermione to a table near the dance floor so she could sit and watch the dancers. All the Weasleys were already in attendance and made their way over to them to say hello and fuss over Hermione. After Harry had completed his initial round of greetings and salutations, he headed to the bar for a desperately needed drink.

As Harry approached the bar he noticed the shoulder length ash blonde hair. Unmistakable for anyone else was the debonair man sitting alone at the bar. He was impeccably dressed in finely tailored black dress robes. Malfoy turned and faced him just as Harry reached the bar and asked for a glass of champagne. Malfoy was drinking champagne as well. Harry watched as the man slowly lifted the glass into the air and waited for the bartender to pour Harry's. It had been seven years since he had locked eyes with his childhood adversary. There was no denying it. He was now a man and that man was quite handsome. Harry took the flute from the bartender and lifted it in the air and reciprocated Draco's toast.

"To the happy couple," Malfoy said.

Harry noted the deepening of Malfoy's voice and nodded in return before taking a long sip.

Malfoy took a sip and kept his stare on Harry. "Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

"No," Harry replied flatly. "Seven years is just a long time."

"But you knew I would be here. I am the best man, after all."

Harry couldn't help but note the Malfoy's delivery of those words and all they insinuated.

"Ginny told me you'd be here. I have strict instructions to be cordial."

"As do all the Weasleys, I suppose."

"You'd have to ask them," Harry answered, and then quickly shot down the rest of his glass.

"It's champagne, not whiskey," Malfoy commented snidely.

"I'm well aware, thank you." Harry pushed out his glass for the bartender to refill. "I just need to get a head start."

"On what?"

"A very long evening."

Malfoy smiled. Harry was captivated. It wasn't the triumphant sneer he remembered. This was soft and genuine. He couldn't help but think of Ginny's not so subtle hints the past year.

"So what do you do, Malfoy?" Harry asked to make conversation.

"I keep busy," Malfoy answered and took a long sip.

Harry noted that Malfoy was using his right hand. To the best of his recollection, Malfoy had been left hand dominant. Harry glanced to Malfoy's left arm resting on his leg. He remembered seeing the forearm mangled and scarred where the Dark Mark had been. When Harry realized that he was staring he quickly took a sip from his newly filled glass. Harry glanced back at Malfoy, who was looking over at the crowd. Thankfully he hadn't been caught.

"So Potter. I hear you play for the English National team. You must enjoy that." Malfoy continued to make small talk.

It was surreal to Harry. He was making small talk with Draco Malfoy. He hadn't seen the man in seven years and before that every exchange they had ever had was confrontational.

"I do. I love Quidditch. Do you still play?"

Malfoy's eyes saddened when he answered, "No."

"Why not?" asked Harry out of genuine curiosity.

"I can't fly anymore," Malfoy answered flatly and lifted his left arm slightly. "I don't have much control in my arm. I can't grip the broom."

"I'm sorry."

Malfoy studied Harry carefully before replying, "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity," Harry said calmly. "I just didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject."

"Why? You're good at that."

"What?"

Malfoy did not raise his voice yet his tone was very serious when he replied, "You always went straight to my weaknesses. Time hasn't seemed to have changed that."

Harry was speechless.

Malfoy drained the rest of his champagne and stood. "I promised Ginny a dance. Now seems like as good a time as any. Don't worry, Potter. I'll tell her you were perfectly charming."

Harry watched Malfoy make his way across the room. Fred and George joined him at the bar and brought him out of his thoughts.

It sapped a lot of his energy, but Harry did manage to put on a smile and socialize. He caught up with many of his old classmates as well as Ministry officials. Harry was exhausted after two hours of small talk. Maybe he should have charmed a smile. He grabbed a newly open bottle of champagne from a friendly house-elf who also pointed out the doors to a small balcony. Fresh air and a few moments of quiet sounded perfect.

Harry couldn't help but smile at fate when he opened the doors to find the balcony already occupied by Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes when Harry joined him against the railing and the large double doors closed behind them.

After a silent moment Harry said, "It's cold out here." His breath steamed against the cold night air. "Why didn't you cast a warming charm?"

Malfoy held up his left arm, "Can't."

"You can't what?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"I have limited use of my wand arm, remember," Malfoy stated quietly. "I can do most spells, but anything that requires intricate movements, a warming charm for instance, is beyond my capabilities."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied honestly.

"That's the second time tonight. Let's see if you can remember for the next time."

Feeling embarrassed, Harry quickly cast a warming charm and then passed the bottle of champagne to Malfoy. "Here, looks like your glass is empty."

"Thanks," Malfoy said taking a long drink before passing the bottle back. "For the warming charm too."

Harry took a swig of champagne as he leaned back against the railing.

"So why are you hiding out here?" Malfoy asked.

"Me?" Harry smiled, "I hate these things."

"What things?" Malfoy pressed.

"Large crowds, formal parties, dancing, you name it."

"I would have never figured that."

Harry turned to face Malfoy and gave him a long hard look before gently stating, "You don't know me at all, Malfoy."

"Fair enough."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Me, what?"

"Why are you hiding out here?"

Draco smiled and looked Harry in the eyes, "Would you believe the same reason?"

Harry snorted.

"Fine, don't believe me."

Harry offered the bottle back to Malfoy. "Oh, I believe you."

Malfoy took a sip and returned the bottle. Harry had a silly grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked.

"I may be insane, but I'm beginning to think Ginny might be right."

"Ginny is usually right," Malfoy said with admiration.

"Tell me about it."

Malfoy bit his lip and then gently asked, "How come it's Blaise in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Malfoy looked Harry directly in the eye, "I think they make a lovely couple, but why isn't it you?"

"You ever ask Ginny that?"

"Actually, yes, two years ago when they first started dating. I thought she was just passing the time with him and when you came around, she'd drop him."

"She wouldn't do that," Harry said warmly.

"That's what she said."

"What else did she say?"

"That you were like a brother and that you were just close friends."

Harry shrugged, "That's it. Didn't you believe her?"

"At first I didn't. Blaise is one my closest friends and I really didn't like the idea of her dumping all over him and running back to you. But over time, I saw how they were together and one day I became friends with Ginny myself."

"Hard to believe." Harry took a long drink.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. Ginny's told me what a good friend you have been to Blaise as well as her. It's just hard to believe after everything that happened in school."

"Petty childhood posturing aside, I do consider her my friend. I genuinely like Ginny."

"Why?" It was Harry's turn to ask.

Malfoy reached out and Harry handed him the bottle. He took a drink before explaining. "Ginny Weasley is a very talented and powerful witch. I have no problem admitting it. Blaise thinks she's wonderful. That's enough for me. But she could've made Blaise keep me away and she didn't. And believe me many of my old friends wanted to keep me at a safe distance. Instead she tried to get to know me. She befriended me when she didn't have to. And she's one of the few people on this earth to ever surprise me, truly surprise me."

Harry had been hanging on Malfoy's every word. He could hardly believe these kind words about Ginny were coming from Draco Malfoy. "What did she do?" Harry asked.

Malfoy took another drink and told his story with debonair flair. "A little over a year ago, they were getting pretty serious. She wanted to throw a dinner party for his Slytherin friends and get to know us. Really get to know us. Most of my friends know about my arm. It's not a big secret. I just don't think they think about it. They don't know how it affects my day to day life." Malfoy looked at Harry pointedly. "I'm not looking for sympathy here. That's just how it is. Anyway, she was trying to impress us and served these magnificent filet mignons."

Harry stared at Malfoy. He couldn't imagine where this story was going. Malfoy handed him the bottle and Harry took a drink.

"I couldn't cut the steak."

"Oh."

"She noticed right away. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to insult her. I was thinking that I might have to cast a spell to cut the meat. It would have been odd. And that's when she did it."

"What?"

"Without any indication, she cast a quick spell on my knife. It was charmed to respond to the slightest pressure. It allowed me to easily cut the steak and just rest my left hand on my fork. No one else noticed. I decided right then that she was absolutely brilliant and Blaise would be an absolute fool if he ever let her run back to you."

Harry couldn't help but smile warmly. "That's a nice story." He handed the bottle back to Malfoy. "I suppose we should head back in. Ginny will be wondering where we are."

Malfoy finished the last of the champagne as Harry opened the door. Malfoy chuckled to himself and then called to Harry. "I tell you, if I were straight, I'd want her for myself."

Harry looked back and flashed a smile that he didn't know he had in him. "Same here," he said quietly and then left a stunned Draco Malfoy on the balcony.

*********

He may have been drinking, but Harry still couldn't believe what he'd said to Malfoy. Sure all his close friends knew, but Harry's sexual preference was one of the best kept secrets of the wizarding world. Luckily, Hermione found him immediately and dragged him onto the dance floor before he could spend too much time thinking about it. Within a few moments he was happily dancing and smiling as Hermione's big belly was bobbing up and down.

Harry let out a light hearted laugh and said, "Let's try and coax that baby out."

"You're in a good mood," Hermione remarked.

"I'm just drunk."

"No, not really. I can tell these things. I think you're actually happy tonight. What's happened?"

"What is it with you and Gin that you think I'm so miserable?"

Hermione stopped dancing and looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry," she said gently. "I think you're lonely and I worry about you. We all do." She started to dance again.

"I saw you talking at the bar with Draco Malfoy earlier," she said, trying to coax Harry into talking. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

Harry regarded her oddly for a moment then asked, "Not you too?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione questioned in response.

"Was everyone else _Obliviated_ after the war?"

"Harry, people change. You're different than how you were at Hogwarts, so is Malfoy."

"How would you know?" Harry asked honestly.

"I've talked to him a few times at Ginny's get togethers."

"Where was I?"

"You were invited. You just didn't show, as usual," she answered, slightly admonishing.

"Oh."

"Even Ron gets along with him," she added.

"Ron too?" Harry asked, surprised.

"They're not mates or anything, but they certainly don't fight anymore. Malfoy is actually…" Hermione paused for a moment to consider the right words, "quite agreeable."

As he danced, Harry thought about what she had said. He thought about what Ginny had said. Yes, he was lonely, but he couldn't understand why they wanted to set him up with Malfoy of all people. Sure, the man was gorgeous, but did they really think that physical attraction would be enough to overcome their past? But then, Harry supposed Malfoy was charming and intelligent as well. Still, they had always hated each other. They were bitter rivals. Can you really put that sort of past behind you? When the music changed to a slow dance, Ron cut in.

"May I borrow my wife?" Ron asked, and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Of course," Harry replied only to find Ginny tugging at his arm.

"You owe me a dance, Harry."

Harry took Ginny in his arms and began to dance. "You look absolutely lovely tonight."

"Why, thank you," Ginny replied, and tossed her hair back for dramatic effect. They smiled at each other as they danced.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Malfoy dancing with a heavy-with-first-child Pansy. Harry couldn't remember her married name. Captivated, he watched Malfoy glide effortlessly across the floor.

"See something you like?" Ginny asked him with a dastardly smile.

Harry blushed and turned his attention back to Ginny. "I was just noting how many pregnant women look like they're going to give birth tonight."

"You are a horrible liar," she whispered in his ear. "He's gorgeous and you can't take your eyes off of him." Ginny glanced to her side. "And by the way, he's looking at you."

Harry blushed again. He could feel the warmth of the champagne flowing through his body. It took every ounce of self-control not to look anywhere but Ginny's eyes. "I think you're seeing things. Besides, if anything he's looking at you. You're absolutely radiant tonight."

"Yes, I think we've covered that, but you and I both know that Malfoy has no interest in the radiance of women. You on the other hand…"

Knots seemed to form in Harry's stomach. From the corner of his eye, he could see Malfoy staring at him. Malfoy was checking him out, seriously checking him out. Harry could feel the heat of it as if Malfoy was performing a spell.

Ginny had a sly smile as she whispered in Harry's ear, "He can't take his eyes off you."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, he was let off the hook when Blaise came by and tapped him on the shoulder.

In desperate need of some fresh air, Harry returned to the private balcony. He stared out at the well-manicured Zabini grounds and deeply inhaled the night air. After a minute, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm. His thoughts immediately drifted back to Draco Malfoy, his cool grey eyes, his elegant stance and his wry smile. Harry decided that he was insane or at least horribly hard up. It had been almost six months since he'd been with anybody.

But Malfoy had been staring at him on the dance floor. Harry may not have had a lot experience at dance clubs, but he had enough to know that stare. He knew what it meant and he wanted it too.

Irony decided to make another appearance as the door to the balcony opened and Draco Malfoy stepped outside.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked playfully.

"I saw you come out here," Malfoy answered with his eyes fixed on Harry's. "You're keeping quite a secret, aren't you, Potter?"

"Not that much of one. My friends know. Just not the world at large." Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, who was now leaning back against the door.

"And Ginny Weasley?" Malfoy gave him an inquiring look.

"Has been trying to set me up with you for over a year," admitted Harry as he approached Malfoy.

"Really? She's never said anything to me."

"That's because she knows how to keep a secret," Harry said seductively as he came to just a foot in front of Malfoy.

"So why did you finally say something?" Malfoy asked, keeping his shoulders square.

"I was flirting," Harry answered with a soft smile.

"I've seen better flirting than that."

Harry put his hands against the door on either side of Malfoy's face. "Oh really? Well, how's this?" Harry asked with his lips ghosting over Malfoy's. Malfoy tilted his head just a bit and Harry leaned the last millimeter forward and pressed their lips together. It was a soft, subtle kiss, yet combined with the champagne it made Harry weak in the knees.

"Not bad," Malfoy whispered when Harry pulled back just a fraction.

Harry kissed Malfoy again. This time pressing his entire body against the other man's as he claimed his mouth in sudden passion. Malfoy slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and elicited a quiet moan and stronger pressing of their hips. It tingled and excited Harry. So much so that he hadn't noticed what he had done.

Harry broke the kiss and looked about to see that they were now in his bedroom. "Shite, I didn't mean to do that."

"But you wanted to."

"Apparently," Harry chuckled.

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and whispered, "I don't mind."

The next kiss was frantic. Their tongues probed while their hands grabbed and explored any reachable part of each other's bodies. Harry shrugged off his own robe and then unfastened Draco's. It fell heavily to the floor. Harry then tried to fiddle with the studs on Draco's shirt. Draco smiled and grabbed his wand.

"Allow me." Draco waved his wand and the studs and cufflinks were suddenly in a neat pile on the dresser top. His shirt fell slightly open.

Another wave of the wand and Harry's shirt was hanging open to reveal his firm Quidditch physique and a small trail of thin black hair starting at his navel. Draco tossed his wand to the bed and used his two free hands to pull Harry tight to his body.

"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry moaned into his neck.

"Say it again," Draco begged breathlessly against Harry's ear.

"Oh f—"

"Not that. My name, say my name."

"Draco."

"Yes." Draco thrust his hips against Harry's and pulled him into another frantic kiss.

Harry steered Draco back to the bed. He slowly lowered him across the top of the coverlet and studied him in the moonlight that flooded the room through the skylight. As Harry was admiring Draco's beauty, he caught a glimpse of the series of scars crisscrossing Draco's smooth chest.

Harry froze. His heart raced. His mind flashbacked to eight years earlier: crying, yelling, wands drawn, blood everywhere.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, sensing the change in mood.

"I…"

"What?" Draco asked, the fear easily heard in his voice.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed his palm over Draco's chest.

"I… I did that," Harry answered, absolutely mortified.

Draco understood. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry. Shoulder to shoulder they sat quietly for several minutes.

Finally, with his eyes to the floor, Harry spoke. "I've done some horrible things. I've caused pain. I've killed people. Most of it couldn't be helped."

"Harry, don't…"

"No, you need to know." Harry lifted his head and looked Draco in the eyes. "I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know what that spell did. I just read that it was for enemies."

Draco looked stunned at those last words.

"I was angry and I wanted to hurt you, but I never meant to kill you. I never meant to…" Harry took a deep breath. "It's something that I've always regretted."

Draco gave Harry a faint smile.

"I'm sorry," Harry said plainly.

Closing his eyes, Draco leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead against Harry's. They each took a few slow breaths before pulling back.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Draco said quietly. "I was no angel. Believe me, I know about regret."

"I suppose you would," Harry replied without any malice.

"I would." Draco rolled up his left sleeve and exposed his forearm. "I have this because I was too weak."

Harry looked at him in question.

"And I don't mean because I couldn't follow the Dark Lord's orders. I was weak because I didn't stand up for myself when I could have."

Intently, Harry listened to Draco's confession.

"I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts that night. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. He offered me a way out. He died because I was too weak to take it."

"I know," Harry said. almost inaudible.

"What?"

"I know," he said a little louder.

"I've never told anyone that," Draco replied, somewhat panicked.

"I was there," Harry said quietly yet definitively.

"What are you talking about?"

Now it was Harry's turn. "I was with Professor Dumbledore that night. We had just returned from a… mission. We saw the Dark Mark and flew to the tower. I was under my invisibility cloak."

In shock, Draco stared at Harry.

"As you came in, he stunned me. Instead of defending himself, he completely froze me. Even though I promised him that night that I would do whatever he told me, he knew I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch him die. Instead of defending himself, he saved me. I'm the reason he died, not you."

"You heard everything?" Draco asked.

"And I saw everything. You lowered your wand. You're no killer, Draco."

"Not that it mattered."

"It mattered," Harry quickly replied.

"Why?" Draco searched Harry's eyes desperately.

"It mattered because you learned the truth and the truth always matters."

After a few minutes of silence, Draco asked, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you there?"

"I told you we were coming back—"

"No," Draco cut him off. "I mean, why were you always there at the lowest moments in my life? Why were you always there?"

Harry could see the tears welling in cool grey eyes. "I don't know," he answered feebly.

"We were always crossing paths, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were," Harry answered as if he were just realizing for the first time that maybe it had meaning.

"Maybe it explains some of this." Draco gestured back and forth from his to Harry's chest.

A smile crept upon Harry's face. "Maybe."

"Sort of killed the mood, didn't we?"

Harry smiled again. "Yeah."

"Maybe I should—"

"No," Harry said softly as he grabbed Draco's wrist. "I don't want you to go."

Draco nodded.

"Tea?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Sounds good." Draco stood and held his hand out to Harry.

As Harry accepted the hand up, a slow wave of excitement passed through his hand to his arm and then sparked something deep inside. He felt himself lean forward and gently nuzzle Draco's neck. He hadn't meant to do that. Had he? They both let out a deep breath.

Harry grabbed his wand and lit candles as he led Draco through the apartment. The main room had a living room, dining area and a modern kitchen separated by a breakfast bar. Harry filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

"No fireplace?" Draco asked, taking in his surroundings.

"Muggle neighborhood."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I like my privacy."

Draco walked over to the sliding glass doors that led to the patio. As he reached for the door, he was pushed back by the wards. "Still, no shortage of magic here."

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry waved his wand. The sliding glass door slid open. "Ward's down. Go check it out. It's a nice view."

Draco stood by the railing and watched the city lights against the night sky, while Harry made tea, but not before directing a warming charm at Draco.

Harry joined Draco at the railing and handed him a mug.

"How high up are we?" Draco asked with his eyes still on the London skyline.

"Six stories."

"And just how did you end up with this choice flat?"

"I bought the building," Harry said sheepishly.

Draco turned to him. "Getting into real estate?"

"No, I just like a quiet building. I can pick my neighbors."

"How very Slytherin of you," Draco teased.

Draco's shirt was still open and Harry could make out the scars across his chest. "I'm no angel," Harry said with his eyes fixed on Draco's chest.

Gently, Draco reached out and lifted Harry's head by the chin. "I may be the only wizard who knows that about you." Draco smiled and Harry couldn't help but return it.

"The irony is lovely, isn't it?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

Turning his gaze back to the skyline, Draco said, "The night sky in Wiltshire is so dark. It's so bright here, even in the middle of the night."

Along the horizon, a small red line was beginning to form. Harry pointed it out to Draco. "It's almost morning."

"That it is."

"I don't want this night to end," Harry admitted out loud, surprising himself. He took Draco's hand and led him over to a chaise lounge. "Come sit and watch the sunrise with me?"

Taking Draco's tea from him, Harry placed their mugs along with his wand on the small glass table next to the chaise. He sat against the back and motioned for Draco to sit between his legs. As Draco sat down, Harry wrapped his arms around him and brought his legs up on either side of him as well.

"This is nice," Draco said while tilting his head back against Harry's shoulder.

"Mmmm," Harry sighed into Draco's neck.

Red ribbons began to stretch their way across the skyline as Harry softly caressed Draco's cheek with his lips. The top of the sun had just poked through the horizon by the time their mouths took hold of each other in a hungry kiss. Harry's hands slid across Draco's chest, tracing the scars and finding stiff nipples to tease. This last action had Draco moaning into Harry's mouth and his back arching. Harry let his hands drift lower across Draco's belly, lightly tickling the smooth and sensitive skin.

"Harry," Draco sighed.

"Right here," Harry murmured against Draco's neck.

"Indeed."

Harry could see Draco's erection straining against soft fabric and his hips lifting slightly off the chaise. His hands found their way to the fastenings of Draco's trousers. Draco moaned in assent. Harry made quick work of them and slid his hand into Draco's pants. His cock was slick with pre-come. Harry gently spread it over the head and began to stroke slowly.

"Oh, that's good," Draco moaned.

Harry sucked on Draco's neck hard enough to leave small bruises and quickened the pace of his hand. Ever so slightly, Draco pumped his hips, pushing himself into the tight fist around his cock and back against Harry's erection. The intensity built quickly. Harry could feel just how long it had been since he'd been with anyone. Desperate for more friction, he tightened his free arm around Draco's chest, pulling his body even firmer against him. He found himself thrusting his hips in rhythm with his stroking hand.

The sun was now halfway above the horizon, streaking orange and gold across the London sky. Harry moaned quietly against the back of Draco's neck, blond locks shimmering in the early sunlight and falling across both their shoulders. Draco shivered as Harry's hand sped even faster and brought him to the edge of climax.

"Ahhhfuck," Draco groaned, completely out of character.

On the edge himself, Harry continued to rock against Draco's arse as he pulled Draco to completion. Draco cried out as he came and Harry continued to stroke him through the hot and sticky fluid.

After a few strokes, Draco begged through heavy breaths, "Stop, stop, stop."

Harry held Draco tight in his arms and kissed the side of his face.

"It's been a while," Draco softly admitted. "Give me a moment."

"Why?"

"You didn't come yet."

"Didn't I?"

Draco smiled and leaned his full weight backwards. "Couple of teenagers, we are."

Harry laughed and then kissed Draco's cheek again for good measure. Grabbing his wand, he cast a quick _Scourgify_ to clean them up.

The sun was now almost completely above the horizon.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "Say you'll stay."

For Harry there was an agonizing pause before Draco answered, "If you lend me something to sleep in."

As they walked through the flat to the bedroom, Harry extinguished the candles along the way.

"I need to use the loo. There's pyjamas in the third drawer down, " Harry said, pointing at his dresser. When Harry emerged, he found Draco sitting on top of his bed in black satin pyjamas. His grey eyes and blond hair were even more striking in the morning light that crept through the edges of the window shade.

Draco smiled and said, "Everything you have is rubbish, Potter. These were the only wearable pyjamas."

Harry smiled back. "Those were a Christmas gift from Ginny."

"I know. She bought me the same ones."

"I've never even worn them," Harry said, going to his dresser and pulling out a fresh t-shirt and boxer shorts. "They look good on you."

"They look fabulous on me," Draco declared, walking behind Harry and smacking him on the arse on his way to the loo.

Harry was almost asleep when Draco crawled under the covers and pressed his body against his side.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your glasses," Draco whispered. "Quite handsome you are, Harry Potter."

Harry kissed Draco's nose. "I thought the seduction is supposed to come before the sex."

"No, this is the post-coital flattery."

"Mmmmm tired," Harry sighed and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"Me too. Sleep."

And then they did.

***********

Besides Harry, only Hermione, Ron and Ginny could Apparate directly into Harry's flat. It was strictly for emergency purposes. Ginny always had a hard time with just what constituted an emergency. It was after one in the afternoon and Harry had not yet shown up at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Usually everyone congregated just after noon to spend the afternoon together. Harry didn't go too often, but he had promised her that he would be there this Sunday after the engagement party. Coupled with the fact that Harry vanished a little early from the party, Ginny took this as a suitable reason to Apparate into Harry's living room.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, looking around the empty room. She marched on through into Harry's bedroom. "Are you sleeping in? Harry you were supposed to— oh my."

Harry sat up and squinted at her. "Good morning to you, too," he said dryly.

"It's afternoon."

Reaching for his glasses, Harry asked, "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Sorry," she said softly, and then started to giggle.

Draco pulled a pillow over his head and yelled, "Ginny, go away! I should not have to listen to that silly school girl shrill."

"I'm sorry," she said, still half laughing. "This is just… just… oh gosh, I can't even think of anything to say."

"Then leave!" Draco yelled as he sat up and threw a pillow at her.

"Fine. Fine. Harry, what should I tell Mum and Dad?"

"Please send my apologies and tell them that—"

Draco interrupted, "He has an incredibly sexy man in his bed."

Harry hissed. "Tell them that I had a little too much to drink and that I'm sleeping it off."

"Okay, but you must tell me everything."

"Go already!" Harry yelled.

With a wink and a smile, she Disapparated.

Both men collapsed backward onto the bed.

"She's never going to let me live this down," Harry mumbled mostly to himself.

"Well, at least she has decent taste in pyjamas," Draco said getting up out of the bed. He headed to the loo and left Harry alone with his thoughts.

How did he get here? Draco Malfoy was in his shower after spending the night in his bed. They had sex. Well maybe not sex, but certainly sexual contact. And most importantly, the thought that baffled Harry the most was that he wanted to do it again. He wanted to do more. Scared of his own thoughts, Harry threw on some sweatpants and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Draco emerged from the bedroom in his dress robes.

"Stay for breakfast?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, thanks. I'd better get going."

"Oh," said Harry disappointed. He wasn't sure of any of his thoughts or feelings, but he couldn't help but identify the fact that he didn't want Draco to leave.

Picking up the signals, Draco approached Harry and gave him an awkward hug. "Thank you for last night. I wouldn't have traded it for the world," he whispered in Harry's ear before pulling away.

On impulse Harry said, "I'd like to see you again."

The smile that formed on Draco's lips was one that Harry had never seen before.

"Let's take a little time on this," Draco replied diplomatically.

"You need to think about it?"

"No, but I think you do."

"All right then," Harry said, somewhat deflated.

Draco gave Harry's cheek a quick kiss and added, "I'm at the Manor. You can come whenever."

As Draco pulled back, Harry inhaled his scent and gave a faint nod.

"Can I Disapparate from here?" Draco asked, his wand in hand.

"Yeah, it's just getting in that's impossible," Harry answered.

"Except for Ginny."

Harry laughed and let the smile stay on his face, but he felt only ache in his heart.

"Well, goodbye then," Draco said awkwardly.

"Bye," Harry replied softly, and then Draco was gone.

After Draco left, Harry took a shower and then spent the rest of the day lounging around. Except everything he tried as distraction brought on thoughts of Draco. He watched the tele for a while and ended up wondering if Draco had ever seen television and just what might he think about. The same thing happened when Harry tried to surf the internet. He tried to read but couldn't keep his head in it. While he ate dinner, he pondered the types of food and wine that Draco might prefer and perhaps sometime cooking for Draco.

By the time Harry went to bed he was thinking of Draco's skin and the Draco's body pressed against his. The sheets still smelled like Draco. Harry was screwed, or at least he'd like to be, or more succinctly, be the one doing the screwing.

Monday came and Harry's head was still clouded with images and thoughts of his childhood nemesis. It was absolutely surreal. He spent most of the day thinking of seeing Draco again. After dinner, he found himself knocking on Ginny's front door.

"Harry, come on in. I've just got a minute," she greeted him and then hurried back to her bedroom and started throwing clothes in an overnight bag.

"Hello to you, too," he said, following her. "What's going on?"

"Ron just Floo called. Hermione is going into labor. I'm going to stay with little Arthur."

"Is she all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. They just think they'll need to get over to St. Mungo's sometime tonight."

"That's good, I guess."

"So what did you want to see me about? Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she packed her toiletries.

"I think I'm in over my head," Harry said, and fell back onto her bed.

"Of course you are."

"Do you know him, Ginny? Really, do you know him?"

"Sure, I like to think I do," she answered seriously, and sat next to Harry.

"You don't think he's playing me? Do you?"

"No Harry. I don't."

"How do you know?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Because he stopped by my office this morning and asked me the same thing."

"Really?" Harry asked, his mood changing.

"Yes, really." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Now, I've gotta get going."

"You want some company for a while?"

"Sure, little Arthur always loves to see his favorite Uncle, and you can tell me about everything with Malfoy."

"You think I'm his favorite? And no, I'm not going to tell you everything."

"No, but until I marry Blaise, you're the only one without red hair. And you always tell me everything."

Harry laughed and followed her to Floo to Ron and Hermione's.

******************

 

Tuesday morning, Ron shook Harry awake. Harry reached for his glasses and realized that he had fallen asleep on Ron and Hermione's sofa.

"Everything okay, mate?" Harry asked.

"Great," Ron answered with a wide smile. "Hermione had the baby a few hours ago. Come and see her." Ron paused for a moment, then added, "We named her Harriet."

Completely choked up, all Harry managed to say was, "Oh, Ron."

The baby was beautiful, as was Hermione in all her motherly glowing glory. Continuing the Weasley birthright, Harriet had pale red hair and fair skin. Harry spent an hour with them before returning home.

Still anxious over the whole Malfoy thing, Harry cast aconcealment charm and went for a broom flight. Flying was the one thing that could usually help center him. However, no matter how hard or fast Harry flew, all he could think about was Draco Malfoy. Their Quidditch matches at school played out before Harry's eyes. He remembered Draco's characteristic sneer and his cruel taunts. He could hear him saying, "You're dead, Potter." Harry was having a hard time reconciling that Draco Malfoy with the man who he slept so warm and sound with the other night. But then again, Harry's memories were of a boy, not the man. Harry couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to Draco Malfoy before he had found him in Voldemort's dungeon.

Harry realized that he had not been paying attention to where he had been flying. He looked down to get his bearings. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, he was over Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter knew a sign when he saw one. He landed outside the front gates and rang the bell.

A house-elf showed up and invited him into the front hall while he went to inform his master.

A few minutes later the elf returned. "Master Malfoy is in his potions lab. He has asked for you to join him."

Harry left his broom in the front hall and followed the elf through a series of long halls and down a stone staircase. Draco was standing over a cauldron and stirring.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here," he said, looking up briefly. "I just have a few last ingredients and the timing is a bit tricky."

"Sure, sure. I don't want to disturb you. I…"

"Sit, Harry. Stop talking," Draco said playfully.

Harry sat on a nearby stool and watched Draco work like a master. He remembered that Draco had a penchant for potions. "What are you making?"

"It's a pain killer potion. I brew them for St. Mungo's," Draco answered, not looking up from his work.

"So that's what you do."

"It's not like I have a lot else to do."

"How'd you get into it?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco kept his eyes on his potion while he spoke. "After the war I was having a lot of pain in my arm. None of the potions at St. Mungo's helped. There was a Healer who took an interest in my case and we got to talking, so I started to experiment. He was so pleased with my work that I started to make other potions for them as well."

"That's great."

Draco added one last ingredient and stirred twelve times clockwise. "Okay," he said, wiping his hands and turning to Harry. "I have 24 hours while that sets up. What brings you to Wiltshire?"

"Would you believe I was out flying and somehow ended up here?"

Draco smiled and answered, "Yes, I would believe that. You practicing for a match?"

"No, I have two weeks off before we start training for the Italy match."

"Come, let's go to the parlor. We can have some tea."

The house-elf set out quite the proper tea. Draco sat on the couch while Harry kept his distance and stared out the parlor window.

Draco tensed, his eyes full of sadness. "Well, get it over with, whatever you're going to say."

"Oh, no, I'm not…the other night…I haven't really ever had an experience like that. It was…it was…" Harry searched for a word as he sat on the couch next to Draco.

In a whisper Draco finished the sentence, "…magic."

"Yes!" Harry responded with gratitude.

"Me too."

"I haven't seen you in seven years and then this. I'm trying to get a handle on it."

Draco looked at him quizzically. "That's the second time you've said seven years. You said that at the bar. It's been eight years."

Befuddled, Harry looked back at Draco and studied him carefully. "You don't remember, do you?"

"What?"

"Draco, what do you remember of the final battle?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not much. I woke up in St. Mungo's," Draco answered, clueless as to why Harry was asking.

Harry studied Draco's face for a moment before asking, "How did you get there?"

Draco wrinkled his nose as he thought about it. "I don't know. I just assumed some Auror found me."

"No one ever told you?"

"No, and to be quite honest I never asked."

Harry kept his eyes locked with Draco and gently said, "It was me."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in utter confusion.

"I had just killed Voldemort." Harry noticed Draco shudder at the name. Harry continued speaking very slowly. "Nymphadora Tonks and I were searching the dungeons for Remus Lupin. I found you. You looked more dead than alive. I carried you past the wards and just before I Apparated to St. Mungo's, you looked up at me and said—"

"It figures," Draco whispered.

"Yes," Harry whispered back with a look of astonishment.

"I thought it was a dream," Draco admitted. "You were at the hospital too, weren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought I made the whole thing up. I mean you were everyone else's hero. Why wouldn't you be mine?" Draco's tone changed and became more cutting. "And once again, there you were at lowest point in my life. Did you have a good laugh? Was it everything you hoped for?"

Unable to speak, Harry shook his head.

Draco's anger began to rise and tears welled in his eyes. "What else don't I know? I mean, were you there when I fell off my first broom? Were you hiding under the bed when my father yelled at me for rifling through his desk? Did you see the disaster that was Pansy and I having sex for the first time? Tell me, Potter, is there anything you missed?"

Panic stricken, Harry answered, "I'm sorry."

Abruptly, Draco stood and walked to the window. He took a deep breath and replied, "Sorry for saving my life?"

Harry followed Draco to the window. "I may have pulled you out of a collapsing building, but you saved yourself, Draco. You saved your own soul. And no, I'm not sorry for saving your life." Harry tentatively placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "And I'm not sorry for what happened the other night."

Keeping his gaze out the window, Draco nodded several times.

"What happened to you, Draco? Why were you in that dungeon?" Harry carefully asked.

"Why do you care?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him from behind. "I don't know. I just do."

A few silent moments passed before Draco began to speak. "I stayed with my mother the summer after I left Hogwarts. The Dark Lord got my father out of Azkaban around the same time I came of age." Draco took a deep breath as Harry held on to him. "Shortly thereafter, I was sent on my first assignment. It was a raid on a Ministry official's home. I was supposed to kill his wife." Draco stopped.

Harry could feel Draco trembling in his arms. As certain as the sun would rise tomorrow, Harry surmised, "You couldn't do it."

Draco nodded. "Who'd have believed that the son of Lucius Malfoy would have made such a horrible Death Eater?"

"Dumbledore knew it."

His gaze still off in the distance, Draco nodded again.

"What happened after that?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters don't usually keep prisoners, so I was surprised when I spent the first week in the dungeon. I kind of got my hopes up. I knew I was mistaken when my father came by and told me that mother had killed herself and I was no longer his son."

Harry winced and tightened his embrace on Draco.

"Soon after that I learned that I was being kept as an example. I was also a handy tool to train new Death Eaters by having them practice Unforgivables on me. Even some of my old classmates got in on the action. I'll spare you the gory details."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said with all his heart.

"I had a lot of time to think, Harry, and believe me, I thought of you. I used to blame you for everything and anything. Seeing my father not even flinch when Goyle hit me with _Crucio_ after _Crucio_, I realized that you were not the one at the other end of the wand. After the first month, I also realized that the only way out would be if someone killed the Dark Lord. Snape once told me that it would be you and that's why the Dark Lord wanted to kill you. I began to dream of that day. It was the only hope I had."

Draco turned in Harry's arms and faced him. Several tears had made their way over his cheeks. "When you found me, I was at the end. I was indeed more dead than alive. I would have welcomed death with open arms. And when I woke up in St. Mungo's, I figured it had been a dream. What better dream than to have the hero of the wizarding world save you from certain death?"

Deeply moved, Harry stared into Draco's eyes and said with absolute certainty, "I can heal your arm."

Draco pulled away and wiped his face. "The Healers said there was nothing to be done."

Reaching out for Draco's left hand, Harry said, "Nothing that they knew how to do. I only just figured it out."

"Don't you dare," Draco said quietly as more tears began to fall, "get my hopes up."

"I can do this. Trust me," Harry urged.

Hesitantly, Draco placed his hand in Harry's.

Harry smiled and looked Draco in the eye before explaining, "The Dark Mark is combination of Protean Charm and Dark Curse. First and foremost, it's a curse. He may have removed the mark, but the curse is still there." Harry pushed Draco's sleeve up above his elbow. "That's why your arm is like this. The curse is still affecting it. I know something about destroying Voldemort's curses. I spent well over a year doing it on a regular basis."

Harry held onto Draco's wrist while pulling out his wand with his free hand.

"You're going to do it now?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, right now. I can't explain what I'm feeling, but it's powerful. You rejected the Dark. You could have hated me, but instead you stood for everything I was fighting for. And here you are a survivor, making friends, making potions for St. Mungo's, living your life. That's more than I can say for myself, hiding out in my flat."

Harry closed his eyes and waved his wand over Draco's forearm. He channeled everything he was feeling at that moment, all the emotion that he possessed. He was full of admiration and gratitude. And though it scared him half to death to admit it, Harry knew the faint beginnings of love, a love that would grow. He was as sure of it as he was sure of his own magic. Harry could feel the warmth as it pooled around Draco's arm. There was a humming in his ear over which he could hear Draco's heavy breathing. When Harry finally opened his eyes, Draco's arm was healed.

Draco looked up at him in awe. As Harry released his wrist, Draco moved his arm around and touched the fair and flawless skin.

"You did it," Draco said in disbelief.

Harry simply smiled and wiped the tears that were collecting in his eyes. The next thing he knew, Draco was kissing him on the lips, and quite forcefully at that. Harry didn't even have time to respond.

Draco pulled away, his eyes wide with excitement. His wand out, he said, "I want to go flying. _Accio_ Nimbus 2001."

The broom came flying into the room and straight to Draco's hand. It occurred to Harry that it was Draco's old broom from school. There wouldn't have been a reason for him to get a new one.

"You said you flew here. Where's your broom?" asked Draco, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"In the front hall."

"Let's go," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and setting off in a run.

Within minutes they were in the skies above the Manor. Despite being out of practice, Draco flew fast and wild. Of course, Harry had no trouble keeping up with him. He was England's Seeker after all. Harry's heart couldn't help but flutter as he watched Draco, who seemed in heaven with a wide grin on his face. After an hour, Draco finally landed and Harry followed him down.

They lay side by side staring up at the late afternoon sun. Draco called on his house-elf and asked him to prepare a picnic. Fifteen minutes later the elf returned with a large blanket and a basket. He had the whole thing laid out and the wine uncorked with the snap of his fingers and then vanished.

Halfway through his second sandwich, Harry realized that he hadn't eaten at all that day. He could feel Draco's eyes piercing through him as he ate.

"More wine?" Draco asked.

Harry swallowed his food and held out his glass, "Sure. You wouldn't be trying to get me intoxicated."

"Oh, maybe a little," Draco answered with a sly smile and filled the glass.

As Harry drank, Draco cleared space on the blanket and slowly crept closer until their sides were touching.

"Hi," said Draco.

"Hi, yourself. You know, I've seen better flirting," Harry teased.

"This isn't flirting," stated Draco as he took the glass from Harry's hand and kissed his neck.

Draco set the glass down before he gently pushed Harry onto his back. "This, my dear, is foreplay."

Draco placed an arm on either side of Harry's chest and held himself up directly above him. "I love that I can use my arm," he said, his grey eyes fixed on Harry.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

Before Harry could reply, Draco's mouth was on his all warm and wet. His tongue dipped into his mouth and his body pressed down against his. Harry couldn't help but moan quietly. It felt so damn good.

Draco put his arms around Harry and rolled them onto their sides. Harry threaded a hand through Draco's hair and kissed him for all he was worth. They were both achingly hard and it wasn't long before clothing was hastily tossed aside.

When they were both finally naked, Harry rolled on top of Draco and said, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the other night. I wanted this. I wanted to touch you, to feel you."

"Yes."

Harry pressed his mouth back onto Draco's. He tasted amazing. His body felt like it was on fire. Draco's hands roamed over his body, touching his back, his neck, his arms, his thighs, his arse. Only Harry couldn't take another minute of the foreplay. He had thought of nothing else for days.

"I want you, Draco," Harry panted. "I want to be inside you."

"Yes."

Harry reached for his wand and cast the few basic charms that every gay wizard learned as a rite of passage. Sucking on Draco's neck and across his clavicle, Harry prepared him with his fingers.

Draco moaned and clutched at Harry's arms. "More," he begged.

Harry happily complied as he tongued Draco's nipple. "How do you like it?" Harry asked in a hush.

"Don't care. Just want you so bad," Draco somehow got out between gritted teeth.

Once again, Harry grabbed his wand and whispered a familiar charm. He spread the lube over his cock and positioned himself above Draco. They locked eyes as Harry pushed up on the backs of Draco's legs.

"Fuck," Harry swore as he breached Draco's tight entrance. Quickly, he was welcomed and slid in completely. "You feel so good."

"You do too."

Draco was smiling with his eyes. If there was a more beautiful thing on this earth, Harry had never seen it.

"You're staring," Draco said in between deep breaths.

"You're beautiful."

In retreat, Draco turned his head to the side.

"Look at me," Harry said softly.

Draco turned back and met Harry's determined green-eyed stare.

"You're beautiful," Harry said a second time and then leaned forward and kissed Draco with every ounce of passion he could muster. Carefully, Harry pulled out and eased himself back in.

Draco gasped, sending shivers down Harry's spine. In an attempt to make it last, Harry set an almost painfully languid pace. Despite that, Draco began to moan and writhe, bringing him to the razor's edge. He quickened his thrusts and reached down to stroke Draco's swollen cock. Harry found a rhythm that he could keep in time with.

Arching his back in ecstasy, Draco swore, "Fuck. So good. So good. Harry. So good."

Slick with sweat, Harry drove himself in harder and harder. Draco cried out. He came all over Harry's hand and clenched down on him. Harry groaned in between heavy breaths, "Not…going to…last."

"Then come for me."

Harry placed both his hands on Draco's hips and leaned forward as Draco wrapped his legs around him. Faster and faster with short hard strokes, Harry rammed himself into Draco's arse. Harry came with a wild moan and shuddered in Draco's embrace.

"Occasionally, I wondered how I got out alive," Draco said a few minutes later as he rested in Harry's arms.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, unsure as to why Draco was bringing it up.

"I guess I imagined it was you because you were completely unattainable. It's easier to fancy someone who you know is an impossibility."

"Fascinating." Harry had a huge grin on his face.

Playfully, Draco ran his fingers through the thin coating of hair on Harry's belly as he spoke. "I've gone to your matches. I used to wish I were your broom."

Chuckling, Harry hugged Draco just a bit tighter and kissed the top of his head.

In return, Draco planted a soft kiss to Harry's chest and then asked, "We were always crossing paths, weren't we? And then nothing for seven years, why was that?"

"You mean, why did it take so long?"

"Sure, all right."

"We had a lot of growing up to do. It takes a long time to lose your anger and resentment."

"Oh, I still resent you," Draco teased.

In one fluid movement, Harry rolled over so that he was on top of Draco and pinned his wrists with his hands.

"Let me guess," said Harry, "foreplay."

His eyes bright and desirous, Draco nodded.

**********

Three months later...  
And while many were still surprised by Ginny Weasley's marriage to Blaise Zabini, by far the biggest surprise of the evening was that the date of best man Draco Malfoy was none other than Harry Potter. It was reported that the two danced away the evening and further shocked attendees when Harry Potter himself caught the bouquet.


End file.
